honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force Hancock
Task Force Hancock was an independent unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, operating since circa 1903 PD from the station established in the Hancock System. Its basic duty was defence of neighbouring minor star nations allied with the Star Kingdom of Manticore against the People’s Republic of Haven. Under that protection were the Caliphate of Zanzibar, the Princedom of Alizon and star nation of Yorik endangered by the People’s Navy task force stationed at nearly Seaford Nine System. ( ) Commanding Officers * Rear Admiral of the Red Mark Sarnow – first CO of the Hancock Stationit is not certain, if he was in charge of task group or small task force and what was such unit classyfied; after appointment Vice Admiral Parks as CO of the Hancock Station, Rear Admiral Sarnow obtained command of newly established BatCruRon 5, until 1904 PD * Vice Admiral of the Green Yancey Parks – from 1904 PD, when the RMN forces there were upgraded to a full task force * Rear Admiral of the Red Truitt - in 1913 PD (if Hancock picket still was organized as a task force) Staff Members of Vice Admiral Yancey Parks' staff: * Commodore Vincent Capra – Chief of Staff * Captain Mark Hurston – Operations Officer * Captain Theresa Beasley – Communications Officer * Commander Zebediah O'Malley – Intelligence Officer * Commander Haskel Abernathy – Logistics Officer Order of battle General * Superdreadnought Squadron 8 – CO (Rear) Admiral Christa Konstanzakis * Superdreadnought Squadron _ – CO (Rear) Admiral Miazawa * Battle Squadron _ – CO (Rear) Admiral Tollivercomprised of dreadnoughts * Battle Squadron 9 – CO (Rear) Admiral Kostmeyer * Battle Squadron 18 – CO (Rear) Admiral Danislavarrived with screen of over forty light units, including light cruisers * Battlecruiser Squadron _ (Rear) Admiral Tyrel8 units * Battlecruiser Squadron 5 - CO Rear Admiral of the Red Mark Sarnow * Cruiser Squadron 17 - CO Commodore Stephen Van Slyke * at least three light cruiser flotillas * destroyer screening element After split There were some light pickets, including (Rear) Admiral Tyrel splited Battlecruiser Squadron, in three allied systems2 ships at Yorik, 3 ships at Alizon and Zanzibar; Zanzibar picket CO Rear Admiral Tyrel, as well as pickets of one light cruiser flotilla in the Seaford Nine area, before wall of battle was splited. O. de b. after partition was as follows: * Yorick picket - Task Force Hancock (main forceincluding [[HMS Gryphon|HMS Gryphon]]): ** Superdreadnought Squadron 8 ** (Rear) Admiral Miazawa's Superdreadnought Squadron ** (Rear) Admiral Tolliver's Battle Squadron ** screening elementincluding destroyers HMS Ambush, HMS Arrowhead and HMS''Attack'', * Yorik picket after revealing of ''Argus'': ** cruiser squadron ** destroyer flotilla * Zanzibar picketcalled Task Group Zanzibar very likely: ** Battle Squadron 9 ** (Rear) Admiral Tyrel's Battlecruiser Squadron * Alizon picket - previous light picket * Hancock picket – Task Group Hancock 001, planned to be supported with Battle Squadron 18 ** Battlecruiser Squadron 5 ** Cruiser Squadron 17 ** light cruiser and destroyer screening elements :See: First Battle of Hancock * Seaford Nine pickets – two light cruiser flotillas Battles * First Battle of Hancock * First Battle of Seaford Nine * battle against Admiral Ruiz’s forces in the Hancock System Later pickets in the Hancock Station During the First Havenite-Manticoran War the Hancock Station became more and more rear area, which resulted with dwarfing the picket stationed there. In 1913 PD it was task group-size force commanded by Rear Admiral of the Red Truitt. ( ) :See: Second Battle of Hancock References Category:Royal Manticoran Navy